Sparks That Need Care
by FandorkOfEverything
Summary: First in the series, this is the story of Hotshot of when he grew up on Cybertron.
1. Cube

**Okay, so I've been obsessed with Rescue Bots Academy ever since it came out. And I've been talking to CosmoTheDiclonius on Deviantart (Follow her, she's awesome!) And we've talking about backstories for the minicons. So, I'm going to post a series for the minicons (there's hardly any Rescue Bots Academy fanfictions anyways) And what they went through up until they went to the Academy. I'm starting with Hotshot. And I'm going to let you guys decide who I do next. The most votes I get when the story is done, that's the next character I'll do. Got it? Great! Let's get started!**

**Also, this story will contain violent scenes and they will get descriptive. I will rate it T for now, but if it gets more intense, it will go to M. **

**/Hotshot's P.O.V/**

Being a kid is easy. Or some of you would think. Not me. Not even close. My parents died when I was four. Sickness, it couldn't be helped. So, I was transferred to Cybertron's Private Orphanage, which was owned by ex-con, Electrobolt and her right-hand bot, Outburst. Now, I have no idea why, but they do things. Things that no child should ever have to go through…

"Hello? Earth to Hotshot?!" I shook the thoughts out of my head and looked at my best friend. Hoist. His father was a war veteran, he died a few weeks before he was going to retire to be with his family. His mother couldn't take it, so she killed herself a few days later. Hoist was transferred here shortly after that. I didn't meet him for a few years, I was four and he was five.

"Sorry, what's up?" I asked and he smiled at me, showing me the data pad.

"These are all the upcoming cube games in the next few months. Where you could win big." I nodded as I looked at them. All of them were awhile from the orphanage. The opening one was tonight. You have to enter that one if you want to enter any of the other ones. "This is the next step to the Junior Olympics. Win these, and you'll go high in the cube games."

"I know. And that needs to happen when we get out of here. We're going to have to be careful if we want to do this. You know what Electrobolt and Outburst will do if they find out." Hoist looked down, avoiding eye-contact.

"I know. But if we want to get out of here, this is the way to do it!" Hoist exclaimed and I agreed.

"I know….. Let's do it." I told him and he smiled.

"Next game's tomorrow night. You've got to bring it! Who's the best?!" He exclaimed and I smirked, saying a simple name, causing Hoist to sigh.

"Yes, Optimus Prime is awesome! But so are you!" He exclaimed, holding my arm up and giving me a high five. I shook my head but smiled.

My best friend can be really crazy and fun to hang around with. He's fun and enthusiastic with others while I'm closed-off and don't talk to anyone I don't know. We're two very different bots. Maybe that's why Primus chose us to be together. To have each other's backs.

* * *

"You ready?" Hoist whispered to me once we were sure that Outburst and Electrobolt were asleep. I nodded slowly and opened the window, sneaking out. I made sure to leave the window open a crack and that it was unlocked, it case it closed accidentally.

"Let's go!" I whispered as we ran off towards Kaon.

* * *

By the time we got there, the stadium was packed. I breathed in the atmosphere and smiled. This was it. The next step to the Junior Olympics. I need to place in the top three, but I'm aiming for first place. Not because I like winning, but because Hoist and I need the money.

"You got this! You can totally do this!" Hoist encouraged me and I smiled.

"I hope so." I told him and he shook his head.

"Uh-uh! You know so! C'mon! Who's the best! And if you say Optimus Prime, I will slap you." Hoist teased and I chuckled.

"Let's bring the win!" I exclaimed and we high-fived, fist bumped and bumped hips.

"We're best friends, right?" Hoist asked me, serious-voice and I nodded.

"Absolutely!" I exclaimed with jazz hands.

"And we'll always be there for eachother, right?" He asked and I sighed.

"Yes, but…. Death unfortunately does happen. And we can't do anything to stop it…. But, we'll always be here for eachother. No matter what." I took his hand in comfort and he smiled.

"You know you're the best?" He asked me and I smiled.

"Only because you tell me that every day." I smirked at him and he pushed me forward, slightly.

"Go win a cube game!" He laughed at my antics and I did a little dance and he followed me.

* * *

"And for our last contestant, you may recognize him from the Junior Circuit! This young mech is trying his hardest to get to the Junior Nationals that will eventually take him to the Junior Olympics! He's fast, he's cool, and his name says it all! Hotshot!" The announcer called my name and I ran into the arena, causing the fans around to cheer for me. "This young mech is only nine years old, but he has the heart of a champion! Let's give it to him folks!"

"Yeah! Hotshot, whoo-hoo!" My biggest fan cheered, and I smiled, waving at Hoist.

"Simple cube game folks; catch the energon cube three times, one with the fastest time wins. In 5…4…3…2…1…" The buzzer sounded and the cube flew around the arena, I caught the first cube nearly immediately. It then flew to the opposite end of the arena, I did a few tricks in the air and caught it the second time. The third time, it flew up. I hummed, thinking of a way to do this. I got on one of the stadium doors and jumped, catching the third cube. The crowd went wild!

"And that was Hotshot with a time of 20.5 seconds! He claims first place and a spot on The Junior Circuit! He's really moving up in the cube games! Give him one more round of applause folks!" I smiled at that, I did it! Hoist and I can get energon for a few weeks, and we can stash the leftover money to save for after we're kicked out.

"You did it!" Hoist wrapped me in a hug once and I joined him, and I smiled.

"You were right. I can bring it." I told him and he smiled, linking arms with me.

No matter how hard I tried, I could never lose him. He's my only family that I have. The only one who seems to care about me. I would never trade him for anything in the whole world… Not even my innocence.

**And done! I hope you guys liked it! Reviews are welcome, as always. Tell me what y'all think! :D **


	2. Innocence

**/Hotshot's P.O.V/**

"How long do you think we can keep this up?" Hoist asked me one day. I've entered six Cube Games so far, each time taking home first place. If we keep this up, we'll be alright. If not, we're screwed.

"As long as we have to. I really don't want to end up at the end of Outburst's pole." I admitted and Hoist nodded, agreeing.

"Electrobolt is crueler than Outburst though." Hoist commented and I sighed. That's the understatement of the year. He… Has his own way of doing things, those things being cruel, horrible and something that should never be done to anyone. Let alone a child.

"Do you think they're getting suspicious?" I asked and Hoist shrugged.

"It's hard to say. You know how well they hide emotions." I responded, praying to Primus that they'll never find out. If they do…... Well, I don't know what they'll do exactly, but it'll be bad!

"They'll hurt us. You know that. Even if we do nothing, they'll hurt us." I sighed, placed my hand on his leg and we looked at each other.

"I know. But they'll hurt me even more." I told him, causing Hoist to look away in guilt, even though it has nothing to do with him.

"I wish I could take your place in-" I cut him off and shook my head.

"No!" I cleared my throat as he looked away at the sound of my voice. I made him look at me. "No. You will not take my place, Hoist. You shouldn't have to go through that. Ever." I told him and Hoist wrapped his arms around his stomach and slunk to the corner of the wall and I sat next to him.

"It's not fair…" His voice cracked and I leaned my head on his shoulder. "If Primus loves us…. Why does he torture us?" I sighed and I closed my eyes.

"I don't know…. But, if it weren't for Primus…" I wrapped my arm around his back. "I wouldn't have met you." Hoist smiled at that and chuckled lightly.

"You do have a point." He commented, copying my actions. I sighed as tears slightly filled my eyes.

"These games are our only chance. Everyone who wants to adopt always wants kids under five and six. We're out of that range. These games are what's going to save us from these spawns from Hell." Hoist stuck closer to me at that.

"I can take what they do to me, but what they do to you…. I know that it's hurting you." I shook my head at his comment.

"I'll be fine. We're strong. No matter what happens, we stick together." I told him and Hoist smiled, looking at me.

"Always." Hoist whispered and we did our secret handshake. Hand-slap to the left, hand-slap to the right, fist bump and we swish our hands back.

"We've got each other's backs no matter what, bud." I promised him as we stood up and linked arms. Then, we heard a door slam and we jumped about a mile. Electrobolt and Outburst were behind us. And they were _not_ happy.

"What have I told you two about waking us up?!" Outburst screamed, grabbing my arm, roughly. I slightly whimpered in pain and he scoffed, pulling me by said-arm. "Deal with the other one! This one needs _punishment_…" I shivered at the word. I know what that meant. And I didn't want it.

Outburst shoved me into a room and I cowered into a corner, scared for my life. I didn't want him to do this! Why does Primus make these kind of bots?!

"Calm down. You know it'll be over soon if you don't fight it." He pushed me to the middle on the room and forced me on my back. Energon tears fell down my face, I couldn't help it. "Quit crying!" He slapped me and got on top of me. I whimpered and tried to get away, but Outburst wouldn't allow it. He was much _bigger_ and _stronger_ than me, so it was impossible. I tried to kick him in the stomach to get him off of me, but he just pushed me down harder.

I shivered as he continued. I allowed tears to fall down my face, but I didn't scream. I knew he would make it last longer if I screamed. So, I held it in. like I do every time.

Outburst then picked me up, forced me against the wall and continued again. This time, it hurt even more. I cried out in fear. More Energon tears falling down my face. Why can't it end?! Please let it end!

After what seemed like forever, Outburst threw me to the ground and left. Leaving me alone. I cried and curled myself up in a ball, not wanting to accept that it happened again. I hate this. I hate this orphanage. I hate Outburst and Electrobolt. I hate that I can't leave. I just want to get out of here so Hoist and I can be free!

Hoist…..

That's why I do it. That's why I don't fight back. That's why I allow them to do this to me. Hoist will never experience the pain that I go through. He will never know the feeling of being raped everyday by them. Because I will always protect him. No matter what happens.

**And that's why I put a warning! I changed the rating to M now.**


	3. Friendship

**Hotshot's backstory is the most intense out of the minis. First Hotshot, Hoist, Medix and Ace (OC) Wedge and then Whirl. Hotshot is the only one who goes through sexual abuse between the six of them.**

**/Hotshot's P.O.V/**

_"Hotshot?"_

_"Hotshot?"_

_"Hotshot, are you okay?"_

I blinked four times, my vision was blurry, but I could barely make out Hoist, who looked scared.

"He did it again, didn't he?" Hoist asked, helping me sit up and I nodded. I cried tears on pain and Hoist hugged me, rubbing my back in comfort and I laid on his legs. I just pray to the alspark that I'm not carrying. I can't go through that again. I can't make this number five.

"Please…. Tell me that I'm not… I can't be…. I can't take another…." Energon tears flowed down my face as my voice broke.

"I know…... I know how hard that was for you." Hoist comforted me as I shivered, scared for my life. I'm barely a child…. I've lost five sparklings. None of which were my fault. Two I lost because Electrobolt and Outburst found out and beat me mercilessly and the sparklings died inside of me. The other two were miscarriages. I can't take it again…. My life isn't safe itself, even if the sparkling survived, I couldn't protect them. They don't deserve that.

"Come on. Let's go." Hoist told me, patting my leg and standing up, offering a hand.

"What are we doing?" I asked, skeptical.

"Out." He told me and I narrowed my eyes.

"That doesn't answer my question!" I exclaimed, causing Hoist to chuckle.

"Just trust me, come on." He told me. I sighed and did so. We opened the window and we ran.

"Where are we going?" I asked, following him.

"Somewhere that we never got to go to!" Hoist answered and I sighed, but followed him anyways.

Eventually, we got to where Hoist wanted to take me. I smiled.

"The park?!" I exclaimed and he grinned ear-to-ear.

"We've never been. I think… Because of what they do… We should... Have fun?" Hoist put, a bit shyly and I grinned, hugging him.

"You know; this is why you're my best friend." I told him and he giggled, grabbed my hand and we ran towards the playground. We laughed, going down the slide. It was one of those rare moments where we had actual joy. Experiencing real joy is a luxury that we can't afford. Today…. Is an exception.

"Have you ever wondered what it would be like if we had parents?" Hoist asked as we were sitting on the swing set. I eyed him and shook my head.

"I don't know. Life would be very different, let's put it that way. We wouldn't be orphans. We wouldn't get abused. I wouldn't be a great cube player…." I looked at him for emphasis. "I wouldn't have met you." He smiled at that statement and we locked hands, holding each other in comfort.

"I don't know what I would do without you." Hoist commented and I eyed him, smirking.

"You'd die." I teased and he looked at me, mock-annoyed. We giggled at that, and I twisted the swing around, causing it to come back again.

I looked over to see a bot, maybe a year younger than me sitting by himself. He looked bored and kind of lonely. I got Hoist's attention and he noticed too. He nodded at me and we walked over to where he was.

"Hi!" I waved happily, earning the bots' attention. "Do you wanna play with us?" I asked, motioning to Hoist behind me, who was also waving.

"Sure…" He said, getting up.

"My name is Hotshot! And this is my best friend, Hoist." I introduced and he smiled, looking at the two of us.

"Wedge. My name is Wedge." He introduced and we smiled, we waved at him and Hoist tapped his shoulder.

"Tag! You're it!" He exclaimed, running away from him as I did the same thing. Wedge smiled and chased after us, tagging me and they ran from me and so on.

* * *

We did this for an hour, when his father called for him.

"I'll see you later!" He exclaimed, running to his father and taking his hand.

"That was amazing!" Hoist exclaimed, smiling ear-to-ear. "I never knew friendship could be so amazing!"

We locked hands and walked to the orphanage. It's not our home. We won't have a home for a long time. And I can't wait for that time to come.

**Okay, explanation is in order. I had this theory that rather you're a mech or femene, your born as a sire or a carrier. In my story, this s written yet, Jazz was a carrier and Prowl was a Sire, and that resulted in my OC, Remix. So, a sire would be a male and a carrier a female. From what I understand in Transformers, they don't have a "subsex" Because Blurr was confused that Dani was different as she was a girl. But, there are female transformers. Regardless if you're a male or female transformer, you are born as a sire, otherwise known as a guy or a carrier, otherwise known as a girl. So, if you're a carrier, you carry a child/sparkling and if you're a sire, you make the child/sparkling happen. That's the best way I know how to explain it ^_^**


End file.
